


Peppermint

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets Sam an early Christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the advent  
> I'm sorry this is sort of late

Gabriel had felt guilty leaving the apartment that morning; Sam was still upset from yesterday and spent the night on the sofa, unable to face Gabriel and - God forbid - Castiel, who had left the apartment earlier than he needed so he wouldn't have to comfort Sam. It wasn't that he didn't like Sam, it's just that he knew nothing on the situation and didn't want to butt in. As far as Gabriel knew, Cas was staying at Meg's house that night.

Sighing, Gabriel dug around his pockets for his keys. Before he managed to find them, his fingers brushed over a tissue paper parcel specifically for Sam, causing Gabriel to feel a little better. Silently, Gabe unlocked the door and wedged it open, just enough for him to slip through.

Sam was still huddled up on the couch, his head buried in a teddy that Gabe didn't even know Sam had, but he shrugged it off. When he heard the door softly click shut, Sam raised his head. He panicked momentarily seeing Gabriel, but he soon calmed when he realised Gabe wouldn't hurt him. Grimacing at the hurt etched onto Sam's face, Gabriel moved forward towards Sam.

"How you holding up, Kiddo?" He asked, gingerly placing himself beside his friend. Sam glared at him with watery eyes but didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Gabriel smiled when he saw the scrappy piece of tinsel was still on Sam's skinny wrist.

"Not a good starter," Gabriel laughed awkwardly. Mentally he cursed himself for not being able to help Sam. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket again, fingers feeling the soft edge of the blue tissue paper. Slowly, he pulled the gift out of his pocket and placed it in Sam's hands. Sam flashed him a confused look before carefully tearing the tissue paper away.

When the paper was gone, all that was left on Sam's lap was a shaped peppermint. For a second, Sam looked even more confused than before Gabriel stuttered out an explanation.  
"It's the first day of Christmas," Gabriel said hastily. "And the true love gave a partridge in a pear tree." He gestured to the mint, that Sam could now make out as being shaped like a partridge in a pear tree and Sam's breathing heaved.

"Gabriel..."

"I know you're still dealing with the backlash from Brady, but I'e had a crush on you for a while and-"

"Gabe, shut up," Sam told him, a small smile on his face, dimples and all. "You don't need to say anything."

Sam immediately took a bite out of the peppermint slab, causing Gabriel to look confused. He quickly chewed the mint before turning back to his room mate. Before Gabriel could say anything to him, Sam leaned in a gently kissed him on the lips.

"You've been there for me through everything, Gabe. You're like my best friend and I would be honoured to be your boyfriend," Sam mused with a grin on his face. Gabriel mimicked his expression before pulling Sam closer for another kiss. By the time they pulled apart, they were both breathless but happy.

"You taste like peppermint," Gabriel grinned at Sam.


End file.
